


(魔禁/一上)狼與羊 下

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [7]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: 全架空 角色半兽化Ooc肯定有欢脱/上条有幼儿化倾向(只看帅气成熟教主的人慎入)
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568





	(魔禁/一上)狼與羊 下

接连着几天的细心照料，一方通行的伤已经恢复了一大半。当然，有一半的功劳是属于上条绵羊喂给他的那颗药。

这一天，当上条绵羊在为一方通行换药时，一方通行问出了一直以来都想问的问题：「你......不怕我吗？我明明是你的天敌啊！」

「一开始在大坑中见到你，我很害怕，但是后来发现你是个善良的野狼，所以我就不怕你了。」而现在.....更是喜欢上你了，喜欢的不得了。

想到这里，上条绵羊的脸蛋早已红通通、热烫烫的，他连忙低下头去，不想要让一方通行见到这么害羞的自己。

而这种欲盖弥彰的模样落在一方通行的眼里，真是一种赤裸裸的勾引啊！

压抑许久的欲火一下子就被彻底挑起，一方通行决定不再忍耐(他也忍不了)，今晚，把小绵羊彻彻底底地变成他的雌性吧！

从背后一把拥住上条绵羊，一方通行用低沉又磁性的嗓音在他耳边蛊惑着：「当麻！我要你！跟我交配，好吗？」

一方通行在发出邀请的同时，还用坚挺的狼根不停的摩擦着上条绵羊的股间，这是属于兽类的求爱礼。

面对这样的求爱，上条绵羊毫无反抗之力，也不想反抗，软倒在一方通行的怀里，用无比迷恋的眼神看着对方，羞怯却坚定地响应：「好！」

…........我心爱的一方啊！不管你要什么，我都愿意给你！......

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
收到肯定的响应后，一方通行便毫不掩饰的释放自己的热情。

他低头吻着上条绵羊，不同于之前的蜻蜓点水的偷香，这ㄧ次，带着袭卷ㄧ切的气势，狂野的掠夺着上条绵羊。 他或轻或重的吸吮着他的唇，而他的舌则是放肆的在对方的口中攻城略地。

在卷起小绵羊的灵舌共舞时，连带的，勾起了小绵羊的丝丝媚意，『嗯！.....』上条绵羊忍不住为这勾动他心弦的吻发出了呻吟! 

此刻的他，力气像是被抽干般，在他的情狼的怀中化作ㄧ滩春水，他的大腿，自动自发的环上了对方的腰，更下意识调整着他的腰身，将藏在两办浑圆下的小穴，献给了那威风凛凛的狼根，之后他更红着脸轻摆腰身，学着一方通行刚刚向他求爱的动作，擦着那个雄赳赳的肉棒。

虽然上条绵羊年纪还小，不懂交配的要领，更没有经历过，然而身为灵兽的本能却驱使着他，让他无师自通地向他心仪的雄性献媚着，好得到对方更多、更激烈的疼爱！

而本能告诉他，一方通行的那根肉棒将会给他无上的快乐，所以他要讨好他....嗯啊！热热烫烫的....好想要喔！....快给我！

不自觉间，上条绵羊的身体自动的发出了阵阵清甜的香气，而一方通行陶醉的埋入了他的颈中，浸淫着这属于兽类的动情之香，真是个香喷喷的绵羊啊！

“当麻发情了！发情的对象是我！” 再也没有任何ㄧ件事比这个认知更令一方通行高兴了。

一方通行愉悦的舔了舔小绵羊的脸颊，为这软嫩的触感而荡漾着。

『不要...这样好痒啊～』上条绵羊害羞的伸手推拒着，却被坏心的狼用嘴含住吸吮着，惹得他的脸更加的红，水汪汪的大眼无助的看着对方，这副可爱模样，可真是把情狼的魂给全部勾了去，只一眼，便让一方通行原本就怒张的狼根，变得更加胀大。

他不禁暗咒了声：『待会儿可要把当麻小绵羊给操死在床上！』本来看他还小，还想克制一下自己，没想到这小笨羊倒是很有手段，不过就看个一眼，他就快要忍不住了！

尽管已经欲念滔天，但是一方通行依旧表面上看不出端倪，他轻笑的将上条绵羊放在床上，解开了他的衬衫，他是用尽了所有的自制力，才没有将它撕毁。 突如其来的凉意，让上条绵羊觉得无措，下意识的用双手挡住他的胸部，不过，馋死他的身子的一方通行，哪里会让他得逞，他拨开了上条绵羊的双手，而且为了不让他的双手再来碍事，他还用脱下的衣物把小绵羊绑个牢牢的。随及低头，在他的锁骨以及胸膛肆虐着。

上条绵羊只能闭着眼感受着，唇舌吸吮所带来的麻痒感，并且时不时地发出低低的淫叫『啊....嗯啊！』 不ㄧ会儿，小绵羊洁白无瑕的的身躯，已开满了朵朵红花，名为情欲的花。

满意的看了看自己的杰作，一方通行接着进攻小绵羊胸前那不停震颤的乳珠。 他吸吮着其中的ㄧ颗，发出了『啧！啧！』的声响，同时用手拨弄着另ㄧ颗。

『啊！……』 这样的举动，成功的引出了上条绵羊高昂的媚叫，这样的叫声，对一方通行来说，简直就是烈性的春药，他瞬间受到了莫大的鼓舞，卖力的轮流疼爱着这两颗可爱的果实，

同时，他下身的狼根也开始进攻了，一方通行时不时地挺着腰身，用早已湿漉漉的顶端，狠狠的磨着身下小绵羊的嫩穴，野狼发现，每一次的磨擦都能引起小绵羊的剧烈反应。  
还有当麻那一声又一声的羊叫春，果然如预料的一样，真是棒啊！

『啊啊！......嗯啊！.....啊！....』 自从躺下之后，上条绵羊的小嘴便没有停过，他不停的发出媚音，快感就像通了强烈的电似的在他全身流窜着。 

等到一方通行停下时，胸前的乳珠艳红的挺立着，而上条绵羊，也春情勃发的看着他的情狼，更令一方通行疯狂的是，小绵羊的嫩穴早已淫水滚滚，这羊，真的是天才！

勾引他、让他发疯的天才！一方通行恨恨地想着！  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
之后，他开始用手快速套弄着。 本来就已经流水滚滚的肉芽，留下了更多动情的欲液，然而上条绵羊确自觉羞耻的压抑着放声淫叫的冲动。

没办法!这样的声音实在太羞人了! 呜呜！刚刚的叫声....他怎么会叫成那样啊！

但一方通行可没这么好心，他在这节骨眼可没有要让这小笨羊继续当个纯洁无辜的羊。  
......这羊可是他认定的伴侣，作为他的伴侣，就给我乖乖地摆出一副骚样来取悦他！

他非要听到当麻悦耳的羊叫春，这么好听的声音怎么可以停下！

一方通行低头含住了上条绵羊的肉芽不停吞吐着，照顾完了肉芽，又往下移到股间的嫩穴，那个还未被造访的小穴，此时正不停淫浪的开阖着，期待着能吞吃雄性的大家伙一般，

而这浪荡的骚样....说实在话，一方通行实在难以相信他的当麻居然是第一次！

他抬起头来，对着已经被玩得不知天南地北的小绵羊问着：「当麻！以前你曾经与别的雄性交配过吗？！」问完，一方通行忍不住地皱紧眉头．

只要想到以前这个小绵羊就已经张开过大腿，迎接过其他的雄性，他就快要发疯了，这个小笨羊是他的！

下一刻，小绵羊给出了一个令一方通行安心的答案：「没有！我没有...跟别人交配....我只想要跟....哈啊！跟你交配！」他真的真的好喜欢一方通行啊！

听到这样令人愉悦的话，一方通行开心的笑了，他随即低下头去，伸出他灵巧的舌头，开始舔起了小绵羊的浪穴，「滋溜！......滋溜！」他卖力的吸吮着，把周围流淌下的淫水都吸吞殆尽，不得不说，这味道真是太美味了！

而过于激烈的快感，让初尝禁果的上条绵羊再也忍受不住的放声大叫『呀啊！～』同时，仰着头，迎接着他第一次的高潮来临。

而他那淫荡的小洞洞，则是随着小绵羊仰头尖叫过后，喷出了一大股淫滑的液体。

『哈啊～哈！....哈！』失神的品尝着高潮的余韵，上条绵羊慵懒的望着一方通行。

『宝贝！还没完，别急着休息。』

『等ㄧ下，我们不是交配过了吗？』天真的上条绵羊，以为刚刚那样就算交配了！

『不是！接下来做的这个很舒服的事，才是交配。』  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

上条绵羊露出了期待的天真笑容，他情不自禁的张开大腿，迎接一方通行。

小穴自动沁出了许多润滑的蜜液， 见状，一方通行省略的扩张的步骤，直接提枪上阵

他还将小綿羊先前所释放出的欲液，抹在自己的昂扬上，接着，『噗滋！』ㄧ声，贯穿到底。

『啊！....』仰头不停的喘息着，一方通行闭上眼感受着这无上的欢愉。

.....好紧啊！....真是舒服!.....这个骚羊...玩起来真是太过瘾了！！！！

情不自禁的，一方通行快速的律动了起来，他仰着头低吼着，下身却是越冲越快，大有要把躺在他身下的小绵羊干死的架式！

而小绵羊也没有好到哪里去，今天这场交配似乎了触发他什么开关，『啊！....啊！...呀啊…嗯!...嗯啊！』 绵羊忘情的浪叫着，感受着被贯穿的快意，ㄧ边迷乱的摇着头，ㄧ边流着动情的泪水。

这....就是交配吗？!怎么会这么舒服，这么令人感到快乐?! 好棒啊！早知道会这么快乐，他应该在发现自己喜欢一方时，就找他交配的!

受到快感支配的上条绵羊，将双腿张的更开，方便一方通行抽插，也让他挺的更深。

『啊！～啊！～好舒服啊！....』到后来，上条绵羊荡漾的扭腰摆臀，迎合着一方通行的节奏，使的两人感受到更加极致的快感。最后，一方通行紧抓着上条绵羊的双腿，重重的抽插了几下后，低吼着释放出了滚烫的精水，尽数灌进了紧致的蜜穴中。

『呀啊！～』绵羊高声尖叫着，随及迎来了紧绷的高潮，接着，陷入了梦乡中。

一方通行爱怜的抚了抚小绵羊汗湿的发，在他的额头上，印下了ㄧ吻，接着，满足的拥着小绵羊沉沉睡去。 春色满点的洞穴，在此刻，再度恢复了久违的寂静.....

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
公鸡啼，小鸟叫，太阳公公出来了。

暖阳自洞口照进洞穴，点点的金光洒在床上酣睡的上条绵羊身上。同时也叫醒了他。

紧闭的眼缓缓睁开，慵懒的翻了个身，嘴角不自觉的扬起。

想起昨夜与野狼的缠绵，脸上粉云密布，嘴角扬起的笑容更是灿烂，上条绵羊开心地在床上翻滚着。

不过，却因为这个大动作牵动了昨夜过于发泄疲惫的身躯，腰间一阵酸软，迫使他再度躺下。在床上百无聊赖的回想着昨夜的激情，甜蜜的笑着，上条绵羊觉得自己相当的幸福。

亚雷斯塔长老曾经教过他们，他说虽然他们都需要交配繁殖下一代，可是，与自己喜欢的另一半交配的那种快乐不是为了繁殖而结合这种事所能比的，而他现在真真切切的体会到了。

…......只可惜他不是雌性，不会生小宝宝，如果能为他生孩子，那会是多么幸福的事啊！......

说到一方，他到哪里去了呢？！他....已经开始想念他了呢！

上条绵羊望着整个洞穴，不见那抹迷人的身影，他开始感到心慌，顾不得他现在没穿衣服，赶紧跑出洞穴找着一方通行。

可在整个丛林找了一圈，都不见他的身影。

这个体认如坠冰窖一般，他看着自己残破的身躯，酸苦涌上，心也碎裂了。

拥着凌乱的衣物遮着自己的身躯，上条绵羊知道，他被抛弃了！伤心的落下晶莹的泪，上条绵羊不停的抽噎着，他觉得这件事对他来说比死还难过。

等到他终于止住哭泣时，强撑着残破不已的身躯，步履蹒跚地再度步出洞穴，往洞穴后面的小径走去，他想，现在最要紧的，就是把这个充满着一方的味道的身躯好好清洗一番。  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

来到极雾之泉旁的树丛中，一方通行忙着摘取一种黑色的果实，果实的名字叫做『迷羊果』。

『迷羊果』这个果实确实与羊有关系，前一批在这个领地中的狼族们为了有效捕捉绵羊所种植的，它会散发出让绵羊如痴如醉的香味，吸引牠去食用，然后，绵羊会很轻易的上瘾，浑然忘我的一颗颗品尝着，毫无警觉心。

….....当然，一方通行可不是为了捕食上条绵羊才摘取这个果实的，其实这个果实还有很多功效，它不但可以充饥还可以补充体力、提振精神。

看着黑色的果实，一方通行不禁想到了上条绵羊，连带地想起昨夜他是如何的热情美好。

噢！糟糕了！他的欲火又被挑起了！

无奈的看着自己的下身胀痛不已，一方通行决定，等会儿就到温泉里去泡一段时间吧！现在回去他一定又会扑倒他。

对了！回去时顺便打一盆热水吧！当麻醒来需要沐浴呢！  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

一方通行泡在泉水中闭目养神，不过警戒心可没有落下，自从上次的事件后，他的警戒心比以往更强。

上条绵羊拖着疲累的身躯来到了温泉边，才一抬头就看见那让自己失魂落魄的『罪魁祸首』，他知道他应该逃的，可他就是情不自禁的被对方所吸引。

感觉有人盯着自己瞧，一方通行瞬间睁眼看向来者「怎么不好好待在洞穴，跑出来了呢？」

这个笨蛋，早上的这个时候总是又些冷，他也不多穿一件衣服就跑出来......

「一方通行.....你不是讨厌我吗？你不打算抛下我了吗？」

一方通行简直要为小绵羊的脑洞所打败，「你已经是我的配偶了，我怎么可能会抛弃你？」

「真的？！」

「不如你亲自来确认一下吧！只有我的配偶才能让我发情。」说完，一把将上条绵羊拉到水中，在他惊呼的同时，将小绵羊身躯贴紧了他。

而上条绵羊清楚地感觉到一方的狼根正抵在他的下腹，带着不容忽视的热度与硬度，蓄势待发。

「感觉到了吧！他好想要你呢！」

上条绵羊为这个流氓的话满脸潮红，但是昨晚被狼根狠狠疼爱一整晚的记忆实在太深刻，那感觉真的很棒啊！

所以现在，他情不自禁的用饱含春情的眼眸望着一方通行，对他发出无声的邀请。

…...快给我！......那根肉棒......嗯啊啊！

一方通行将上条绵羊的腿抬起，狼根狠狠一挺，就着昨晚残留在内的精水，一举挺进了最深处。

「啊！.............」小穴被瞬间填满的美好感觉，让上条绵羊发出了惊呼。

…...啊啊！就是这样....太棒了！.....好爱野狼的肉棒啊！.....

一方通行将小绵羊的双腿环上他的腰之后，便开始快速律动着，抽出、挺进，或轻或重的节奏到渐渐加重节拍的律动在水中不断溅起水花。

而小绵羊就这样被动承受着情狼的热情，扶在他的身上不停喘息着，『哈啊！....啊！.....嗯啊！...哈！』又是一阵又一阵越发勾魂的羊叫春，勾的一方通行真是不知天南地北！

他不禁狠狠地看着可爱的小绵羊，嘴吐出淫秽的粗话：「…...当麻！该死的！......你这个欠操的小羊！」

最后，在抽插了好几百下之后，上条绵羊终于仰起头高声浪叫，他两人同时达到了情欲的最高峰，彼此释放出了欲念的种子。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

极雾之泉的岸边，两人甜蜜的相偎着。

见到小绵羊又累的陷入了沉睡后，一方通行将他轻轻抱起，放在自己盘着的大腿上，让他紧贴着自己的胸膛，并情不自禁的在小绵羊的脸上落下一连串细碎的吻。

沉浸在睡梦中的上条绵羊眼睫眨动了几下，睁开了清澈的黑眸，对着一方通行甜甜的笑。

而一方通行扯下自己的几根发丝，抬起小绵羊的手腕，绑在那上面，「以后，你就是我的配偶了，只准跟我交配，知道吗？！」

天知道当麻交配时的热情与妩媚有多么令他心神荡漾，而憨态可掬的小绵羊又是多么的对他的胃口，这样美好的人儿，理当是自己的另一半！

从此以后，学园森林位于西方的传说中凶残的大野狼，就这样被一个可爱迷人的小绵羊收服了，真是可喜可贺！可喜可贺！

……………………………………………………………………完


End file.
